Yoshi: Star Warrior
by kirby-baby
Summary: When Yoshi ends up in Meta Knight's world, the two are confused. What are they doing? Who are they fighting for? Because there's a new evil in Dreamland, and the two must band together to stop it...
1. The Adventure Begins!

Note: Not all of the stuff I write in this story may be correct. I don't know where Meta Knight lives, so it's just what I thought. Correct me if I'm wrong. Also, things in the story may seem random, but they'll make sense eventually ;) 

The rain spattered upon the roof of Meta Knight's barely furnished home. Inside, Meta Knight was sleeping on the floor. He twitched once or twice, and his eyes fluttered, but he remained asleep. The hard day of training he had had really taken it out of him. He continued to sleep, unaware that anyone was watching him..

High above Cappytown in a large airship, a couple of glowing green eyes watched the sleeping Knight. Then there was a cackle from the owner of the eyes.

"Ehehehehe!!! Lord Kamek, you must come! We have found the warrior!"

It turned out to be Fawful, Cackletta's old helper. After the defeat of Cackletta, Fawful decided to join Kamek, at least until Cackletta should return.

"Well done, Fawful. You have turned to be a good helper for me, as you were for Cackletta. But let's not capture him yet. We'll work on the other one, the one you call... Kirby.."

On Yoshi's Island, Yoshi was taking a walk. This felt terribly déjà vu to him, but he continued. He remembered the situation of a few years back, when baby Mario fell from the sky. Because of instinct, he looked up to the sky. Nothing. How silly.

He began to run because he needed the exercise. But there must have been some type of root Yoshi hadn't noticed, because the little green dinosaur was sent hurling through the air, right into an unseen portal.

Meanwhile in his home, Meta Knight stirred. He got up off the floor. For some reason, there was a strange aura around. He could sense it easily now the rain had stopped. It couldn't possibly be an enemy, because it didn't have that tinge of evil around it. No, this must be some kind of friend, or at least a traveller. The best thing to describe how Meta Knight was feeling was curious. He went outside and saw a green dinosaur being chased by some of the residents of Cappytown. This had to stop.

With a few quick flaps of his wings Meta Knight was speeding above the dino. He grabbed Yoshi and took off to his home, he had fainted from the shock. The residents stared after Meta Knight. There was nothing they could do. He had the dinosaur now.

Another note: Do not worry Kamek fans! Kamek is at the start of the next chappie, but if I tell too much I'll give it away ;D 


	2. Prologue: Kamek Arrives!

Whoo! Here's chapter two! More Kamek coming your way, fans! XD 

Kamek stared angrily at Fawful. "Stupid fool! You promised to catch Kirby, and not only have you not; Yoshi has stumbled upon Kirby's world! Could this get any worse?" He threw a glass at Fawful. Fawful knew better than to anger Kamek like this, so he ran out of the room, nearly crashing into a small Shy Guy.

"S-Sir?" The Shy Guy edged nervously into the room, afraid of Kamek's oh-so-famous temper.

"Yes?" prompted Kamek, gritting his teeth and hoping it was no more bad news.

"Uhm... I don't know how to say this, but... It appears that Yoshi has been rescued.."

"What?!" screeched Kamek. "I will hear no more news today!! Especially if it's bad!" And with that, he threw the Shy Guy out of the door.

Meta Knight looked at Yoshi for a minute. The green dino was snoring quietly on the floor. I hope I haven't done something that I'll regret, he thought. I need to get outside for a while. He ran out the front door and flew into the sky, flapping his wings furiously. Little did he know that just above him, Kamek's ship hovered. He continued to fly, and let himself fall for a minute. Then he began flapping again and landed back at his house. Yoshi was still snoring. Meta Knight let himself in, and sat, staring at the young dino.

A few minutes later, Yoshi opened his eyes to see... A guy in a mask. Who was he? Yoshi felt very curious, raised a finger and- Poke! Meta Knight jumped back suddenly, surprised. Yoshi cleared his throat. "Who're you?" he asked, staring at the masked creature in front of him.

"That's my business." Meta Knight said, brushing off Yoshi's eager poking. Yoshi considered for a moment, and then, "I'll keep poking you."

Meta Knight just stared, and then he replied. "Fine, I'm Meta Knight. I don't know who you are."

"I'm Yoshi."

Meta Knight looked at him for a second. "You're Yoshi? Hmmm..." He thought about it and stopped. His eyes seemed to glow brighter somehow. "I sense something may be going on in Dreamland. I may need you to help me. We'll start training. Come with me."

He took off into the sky to Orange Ocean, while Yoshi slowly flutter-jumped behind.

When they did finally land, they were in a wooded area. Yoshi was a little worried, because he'd never wielded anything more than his eggs.

"Just use those," Meta Knight said, waving his hand dismissively.

"O-okay.." Yoshi said, picking one up.

Meta Knight brandished the Galaxia. "Your training begins now," he said, eyes glowing with undisguised excitement of battle.

Yoshi saw the way Meta Knight's eyes glowed, and braced himself for the toughest battle he'd ever fight.

Note: Ooh, a cliffy! Should keep you busy until I write more :)


	3. Training begins for Yoshi

Meta Knight rushed towards Yoshi, his mind focused on nothing but fighting the green dino.

Yoshi threw an egg at the Galaxia's oncoming blade, which sliced it in two.

The yolk slipped down and made the hilt slippery. The sword flew out of Meta Knight's hands and got stuck in a tree trunk. Before Meta Knight could remove it or Yoshi could attack, a little pink puffball who'd been watching the whole thing barrelled into Meta Knight's chest.

He stopped trying to remove Galaxia and fell backwards. Yoshi just stared.

Then Meta Knight remembered.

"I was supposed to be training you today."

But Kirby wasn't listening. "Poyo?" he stared at Yoshi.

"Who am I?" repeated Yoshi (he'd studied different languages, Kirby's, Poyoish, was one he studied.) "I'm Yoshi."

As soon as Yoshi had finished, Kirby leapt on his back.

"What are you doing?! Somebody get him off!"

Meta Knight told Kirby to jump off Yoshi, but Kirby bounced off Yoshi's head and crashed into him.

Meta Knight had no idea what to do. Taking Yoshi back to fight him would do no good, as he had hardly any battle experience. And he couldn't stop training Kirby either. Suddenly it came to him. They would fight each other.

"Listen you two, Yoshi, get in a position. Kirby, you too. You're going to fight each other."

Yoshi and Kirby stopped chatting (as far as they could)


End file.
